Crazy In Love
by randi tisdale
Summary: Maddie comes back almost two years after she and Zack profess their love for each other. She brings their daughter with her, the only thing is, Zack had no idea about her. CHAPTER 3 IS RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

* * *

Maddie let out a small breath, biting her lip lightly. She picked up the diaper bag on the floor next to her as the door of the S.S. Tipton opened. She put it on the sunroof of the stroller she was pushing, and she made sure not to bump into anything or anyone. She pushed the stroller over to the front desk and rang the bell. She smiled, seeing the familiar face of Mr. Moseby pop up from behind the desk, and she bit her lip, wondering if he'd recognize her.

"Hello and welcome to the S.S. Tipton, how may I help you?" Moseby asked.

"I'd like to check in? I'm here for two weeks," Maddie said.

"That's not a problem," he said, typing away on his keyboard.

Moseby looked at Maddie for a few seconds, before gathering a confused look on his face. "This may sound a bit forward, Miss, but have we met before?"

Maddie shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe. You look familiar."

"You look a lot like one of my employees at the Boston Tipton Hotel."

"Really? What's her name? I'm from Boston. Maybe I know her."

"Madeline Fitzpatrick?" he asked, looking back to his computer.

Maddie nodded. "I know her pretty well. Lovely girl."

"That she is. Uh, may I have your name to enter into the database?"

"Madeline Fitzpatrick."

Moseby looked up at Maddie. "Madeline? Is that really you?"

"Hey, Mr. Moseby," she said with a small smile.

"Let me take a look at you!" Moseby said, walking out from behind the desk. He put his hands on Maddie's arms and looked her up and down for a few seconds. "You look magnificent, Madeline."

"Thank you."

Moseby opened his mouth to say something else, but there was a loud babble from the stroller in front of Maddie.

"And who is this?"

"This is Shelina," Maddie said, turning the stroller a bit so Moseby could get a better look.

Moseby was surprised at how Shelina looked nothing like Maddie. The one-year-old had platinum blonde hair, big crystal blue eyes, rosy red cheeks, and an adorable button nose.

"Is this your sister's baby?" Moseby asked.

Maddie shook her head. "She's mine."

Moseby was a bit shocked to hear that his sweet, young, innocent fifteen-year-old candy girl was now a beautiful, gracious, twenty-two-year-old mother. He was very happy that Maddie had come to the ship to visit, though.

"She's beautiful, Madeline," Moseby said.

"Thank you... You know, she knows you as her Grandpa Moseby," Madeline said with a smile.

Moseby's face brightened, hearing that he had a non-related grandchild. He could already tell that he'd be crazy over Shelina. "That's the most special thing I've ever heard."

Maddie nodded. "Carey's Grandma. London's Auntie, Cody's Uncle."

"What's Zack?"

"...Daddy."

Moseby looked at Maddie for a few seconds, before nodding in understandment. "He's on the sky deck, if you'd like to find him."

"Thanks... I'll come by a little later and we can talk? I've missed you."

"Sounds great."

Maddie smiled and gave Moseby a small hug, before pushing the stroller to the sky deck.

Maddie scanned around the deck, before flinching as she realized someone had just appeared out of nowhere. She knew who the Asian beauty was. She was her best friend.

"Hi!" London said, waving.

"Hi," Maddie said.

"You're pretty."

"Thank you."

"Your baby's cute, too."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Maddie."

"Hi, Maddie. I'm London."

Maddie grinned. _She doesn't recognize me... First Moseby, now London. Something's not right._ "It's nice to meet you, London."

_I can play this game for a while._

"I have to go get a massage. You wanna come?" London asked.

"No thanks; I'm actually waiting for someone. Thank you for the invitation, though."

London shrugged and skipped off. Maddie laughed a little, and saw another familiar face. She smiled and pushed the stroller towards the tall, blonde man and she tapped his shoulder.

"I'm Cody, staff member of the ship, how may I help you?" Cody asked, looking at Maddie.

Maddie smiled and Cody's eyes got big. "Maddie!" he said, hugging her.

Maddie laughed a little and she hugged him back, running her hand over his back before they pulled back.

"It's been forever!" Cody said. "You look so different."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is! I love your hair."

_Oh! Duh! **That's** why Moseby and London couldn't recognize me._

"Thanks."

"Brown is very flattering on you."

"It's natural."

"Yeah, never would have guessed that. Your roots were only almost black when we were kids."

Maddie laughed a little and ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah..."

"Who's baby?"

"Mine."

"She's cute. Can I play with her?"

"Sure, just be careful. I fed her on the plane, so her stomach might not be completely settled yet."

"I've got towels; being puked on is the least of my worries," Cody said, taking Shelina from the stroller. "What's her name?"

"Shelina."

"Shelina, you and I are going to be great friends," Cody said, tickling Shelina's belly before walking off with her.

Maddie laughed a little and she rolled the stroller over out of the way, and locked the wheels so it wouldn't roll off.

"Maddie?"

Maddie froze, hearing that familiar voice. She turned around and smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. She walked towards the blue eyed blonde and stopped in front of him, just a few inches from him.

"...It's been forever," Zack said.

"Almost two years," Maddie agreed.

"I... What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit... I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"Us..."

"What about us?"

"Well, you remember the last time I was here?"

Zack nodded. How could he forget. They had the most amazing love making session either of them had ever had. The _only_ love making session they'd ever had. After they made love, they agreed to stay together, even though Zack was traveling the seas and Maddie was living in Boston. They'd been pretty good about staying loyal. It wasn't a problem for either of them, since they both loved each other unconditionally.

"Yeah, I do..." Zack said.

"Well... Look... I have something huge to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Um... Before I tell you... let me just say that, I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I knew. I was really scared, and I didn't even know what I was going to do at first, but after she was born, I just fell in love with her, and I know I should have told you, but I was scared you'd break up with me and I-"

"Maddie, slow down," Zac interrupted. "What are you talking about? Who was born?"

Maddie let out a small breath. "...Our daughter."

**

* * *

**

So, what did you think? I've been wanting to do this idea for a while, but I wasn't sure how to start it, so I hope this was okay. I imagine Shelina being portrayed by Mia Talerico, who plays Charlie in "Good Luck Charlie". She's the most adorable baby ever and I really wanted to used her as one of Ashley Tisdale's character, so I thought who better than Maddie! Anyways, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

* * *

"...So, she's _ours_... Not just yours," Zack said, to clarify what Maddie'd just explained.

Maddie nodded. "Ours."

They were now in Zack's room, because Maddie didn't want everyone else to know their business. She'd always been secretive when it came to personal issues.

"Maddie, you should have told me..."

"I know... I'm sorry."

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen months."

"Can I see her?"

"Cody's got her right now. We can go find them, I'm sure she probably has him pinned to the ground by now."

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"She's a fighter," Maddie said. "Takes after Daddy."

"I've always wanted a mean kid," Zack said.

"She's not mean, she's... kind of not nice sometimes, it's totally under control, especially when she has me on the ground crying from the blow of the punch," she said, half jokingly.

Zack laughed a little. "You wimp."

"No, she really does hit hard. She's a little bully," Maddie said, lifting her shirt up a little. She pointed to a small bruise. "That was her. And it was last week and bigger. It still kind of hurts."

Zack pointed to a scar on his chin. "That's from you. You punched me last year and busted my chin open."

"You shouldn't have called Connie a slut."

"I was playing."

"It was still mean... Does she still work here?"

"Yeah, she's probably in the activities office. Or watching a fight and eating popcorn."

"...What?"

"She doesn't watch TV anymore. Live fights are better than the movies. She said so."

Maddie laughed a little. "Gotcha."

"...So. Can we go find Cody?"

"Of course."

Zack got up from the bed and held his hand out for Maddie to take. When she did, he led her out of the room and to the sky deck, where they started strolling around more than actually looking for Cody.

"Was I unrecognizable?" Maddie asked.

"What?"

"At first. When you saw me today, did you recognize me as soon as you saw me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't recognize your body?"

"Well, Moseby didn't notice that it was me at first. And London didn't have a clue as to who I was."

"London _is_ London."

"Yeah, that's true."

They both heard a thump, and they looked around for a few seconds, before seeing Cody on the ground, with Shelina on his chest, laughing as she bounced and clapped. Maddie laughed a little and made her way over to them, picking Shelina up.

"What did you do to Uncle Cody?" Maddie asked, kissing her cheek.

"She won," Cody said, getting up from the ground.

"We'll have to put 'first time fighting Uncle Cody and winning' in your baby book tonight."

"Ha. Ha."

Maddie laughed. "Don't be such a baby, Cody. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, tons of fun. Some people thought she was mine."

"Well, I can definitely see the resemblance."

"Really?"

"She's your brother's daughter. You two look just alike, she's going to look like you. I thought you were the smart one."

"I _am_."

"Mhm," Maddie said playfully before walking back to Zack. She looked at him for a few seconds, and smiled when Shelina pointed to him.

Zack looked at Shelina and he smiled. Maddie could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

"...Can I--can I hold her?" Zack asked.

Maddie smiled and nodded. "Sure," she said, handing Shelina to Zack.

Zack smiled and looked at Shelina for a few seconds. "Hi... I'm your Daddy..."

Shelina looked at Zack for a few seconds, and her bottom lip started quivering. Her eyes filled with tears and she started crying, before holding her arms out to Maddie. "Mama!"

Maddie let out a small breath and took Shelina, cuddling her to her chest. "You're okay, Honey."

"Did I do something?" Zack asked.

"No, she just doesn't know you," Maddie said, looking at Shelina. "Hey. You're alright. You didn't do this with Uncle Cody, what's the matter?"

Maddie sighed as Shelina kept crying and she laid her over her shoulder, running her hand over her back. "Zack, can you go back to your room and bring me the pink bottle in her diaper bag? I'm gonna walk around with her, see if she calms down."

"Sure. I'll be back."

Maddie nodded and watched Zack walk up the stairs, before she placed Shelina on her hip and walked over to the wall of the boat. "Look, Lina, there's a lot of water out there," she said.

Maddie looked at Shelina for a few seconds and wiped her tears from her face. "Baby, don't cry; it's okay. Mommy's right here."

"Is that your baby? Cute!"

Maddie turned around and smiled a little, seeing Connie standing there with her clipboard. "Thanks, Connie."

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Maddie. Fitzpatrick? Zack and Cody's friend."

"Yeah, doesn't ring a bell."

"Sweet Thang."

"Oh! You're Zack's girlfriend!"

Maddie laughed a little. "Yeah."

"So then, who's the baby?"

"Mine and Zacks."

Connie tilted her head a little. "Zack had a baby? Hm... How old is she?"

"A year. Shelina, can you say 'hi' to Connie?" Maddie asked, looking at Shelina.

Maddie watched Shelina for a few seconds before the toddler finally waved to Connie, and she smiled a little, happy that she was somewhat in a better mood.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Connie said. "I bet you're fun to hang out with," she said, tickling Shelina's belly.

Shelina laughed and hid her face into Maddie's shoulder, making Connie and Maddie laugh.

"Well, we're here for two weeks at the least, so steal her when you're not on shift," Maddie said.

"I don't wanna deprive time with her from Zack, that's alright."

"Zack will be with her most of the time. Besides, we need some alone time to talk, so it's no problem."

"I'll have to come back and visit, then. I gotta get to the activities office. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Maddie watched Connie walk off, and she looked at Shelina for a few seconds. "You wanna go visit Bailey for a few minutes? She hasn't met you yet."

Shelina babbled, making Maddie smile. Maddie kissed her head and repositioned her on her hip so she wouldn't drop her. "Bailey's it is," she said, starting up the stairs.

"Right when I get back she's perfectly fine. Just my luck," Zack said, from the top of the stairs.

Maddie laughed a little. "She's all good. Still might need that bottle though, so hand it over, Daddy," she said, holding her hand out.

Zack handed Shelina's bottle to Maddie, and he kissed both of their heads. "Where are you headed?"

"To go see Bailey."

"You better be careful. There's a hay block outside her room. She might be missing Kansas. Again."

"Well, if we're up to our necks in her crocodile tears, we'll come back out and warn Moseby of a flood."

**

* * *

****Man of Faith**  
Haha, I'll try to get some funny stuff in the story with Shelina somewhere, I promise.

**CAEH1995**  
Thanks for reviewing!!

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

* * *

"Shelina Helvetica Martin, don't you dare put that worm in your mouth," Maddie said sternly, walking up behind her one-year-old.

The blue-eyed baby bombshell looked up at her mother with her mouth open and her hand up to her mouth, which held the worm she was scolded for. She babbled lightly before Maddie picked her up and took the worm from her.

"That's yucky," Maddie said, walking over to the edge of the ship and dropping the worm into the water.

"She's a baby, Mommy; she doesn't know any better," Zack said, walking up behind Maddie.

"She does now."

"Why did you give her the name Helvetica? It sounds so... evil and dark."

"Well, she's _your_ child."

Zack raised his eyebrow and looked at Maddie for a few seconds, before nodding. "That's true."

"_Madeline Fitzpatrick, you have a call waiting at the registration desk; Madeline Fitzpatrick, you have a call waiting at the registration desk,"_ the intercom announced.

Maddie sighed lightly and handed Shelina to Zack. "I'll be back. Don't let her eat any bugs."

"Do you really think I'd do that?" Zack asled.

Maddie blinked.

"Yeah, you're right; I would," he said. "I won't. I promise."

Maddie walked off, just before Bailey walked up to Zack. "...Zack?" she asked.

Zack turned around and smiled at Bailey. "Hey, Bailey. How ya doin'?"

"I'm good... Who's this little cutie?" she asked, tickling Shelina's stomach.

"Shelina."

"She's gorgeous... Whose is she?"

"Mine."

Bailey's eyes widened and she looked at Zack. "...What?"

"She's my daughter."

"How? With who?"

"With Maddie."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know until Maddie got here yesterday."

"Oh."

Zack knew it sounded weird to Bailey. He didn't blame her. If he were someone else, he'd probably think it was pretty weird, too. He was just glad everyone that found out was taking it better than he thought they would. What struck a nerve was that his own mother knew that he had a child and didn't both to tell him. His _girlfriend_ gave birth to their child and didn't tel him. He understood that Maddie was scared, but he still would have liked to know.

"Well, I don't completely understand the situation..." Bailey started. "But, congratulations. She's beautiful. You guys make some pretty babies."

"Thanks, Bailey."

"Sorry I took so long, Liam just jabbers when he talks," Maddie said, walking back up to Zack.

"Maddie?" Bailey asked.

"Bailey," she said with a smile. "Wow, it's been a couple years."

"Yeah, it has. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, just chasing this little monster around," she said, gesturing towards Shelina.

"Zack told me; congratulations. She's gorgeous."

"Thank you. She looks just like Zack."

"She does."

Maddie nodded, and Shelina started babbling and kicking her feet, pointing to the jacuzzi. Maddie laughed a little and took Shelina from Zack, kissing her cheek. "What? You wanna play in the water?"

"Water," Shelina said.

"Okay, well, how about we get out bathing suits on and we'll go to the big pool. Sound good?"

"Good."

"You comin', Daddy?" she asked, looking at Zack.

"Yeah, I'll be there in the minute," Zack said.

Maddie and Zack shared a small kiss, and Zack watched Maddie's hips sway as she walked away.

* * *

Maddie let out a small breath, running her hand through her hair as she laid on the bed next to Zack. She laid her head on his chest and made small invisible circles on his bare chest, smiling when he kissed her head.

"I missed you," Zack said.

"I missed you, too."

"Bailey seemed pretty surprised to see you; I thought you went to her cabin earlier?"

"I was going to, but Shelina left me a nice little present in her diaper so I wanted to change her first. I forgot about visiting."

"Typical blonde."

Maddie laughed a little and lightly smacked his chest. "I'm a brunette. Naturally."

"Oh, believe me; I know."

"So..." Maddie said, shifting herself so she was straddling Zack. "...I missed you... physically..."

"Really, now?"

"Yep... Shelina's asleep... We can make up for lost time..."

"What if she wakes up?"

"We'll be quiet," she said, running her hands over Zack's chest. "Y'know, I haven't even satisfied myself since the last time we made love..."

"Wow. That's dedication."

"Yep. So... you wanna?"

Zack smiled and he ran his hands over her sides. "Yeah."

Maddie smiled a little and she leaned down, kissing Zack's lips lightly. She reached down and slid his boxers off just before Zack took her shirt off. Next came her shorts, and Zack raised an eyebrow, seeing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Madeline. You've gone commando on me," Zack said.

"I went commando _for_ you."

"Zacky like."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "You're killing the mood."

Zack looked at Maddie for a few seconds and he squeezed her thighs lightly. "Mood raised from the dead."

"A zombie mood."

"Right on."

Maddie laughed a little and she leaned down, kissing Zack's neck lightly. She gasped lightly when Zack flipped them over, and she let out a moan, feeling his hand on her breast.

"Mm..."

Zack massaged her breast lightly, before taking the other into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked on her lightly, receiving a quiet moan.

Maddie's breath increased and she bit her lip, before pushing his head from her chest. They looked at each other for a few seconds. "Touch me," she whispered.

Zack's hand traveled down her stomach, and let it linger over her middle. He looked at Maddie, who already had her eyes closed, waiting for the pleasure to hit her. He slid his hand down further and let his finger slide over her clit.

Maddie moaned lightly, as she felt his finger make circles over her. She let her hips move slightly and she clutched the bed sheet. "Ohhh..."

"Feel good?"

Maddie's mouth opened, in attempt to say something, but she ended up moaning again.

Zack slid himself into Maddie, and she gasped, not expecting it. He let his hips move slowly, but quickened his pace when Maddie's hips started moving faster than his. He took his hand away from her and balanced himself on his hands, so he wasn't crushing Maddie.

Maddie bit her lip, resting her hands on Zack's shoulders. "Oh god... Turn us over."

Zack obeyed, and flipped them so Maddie was on top. As soon as his back hit the bed, Maddie's hips started moving feverishly. His hands rested on her hips, and he let out his own moan.

"Maddie..."

"Fuck... Oh god, Zack..." she moaned.

Maddie's pace slowed a little, losing energy, and she whimpered, pressing her clit against his pelvis, letting it rub against him as she rocked her hips.

"Turn us back over, my chest is burning," she said quickly.

Zack flipped them back over, knowing that she was liable to fall into an asthma attack. She'd gone into an asthma attack during sex before, and right when her orgasm hit, she stopped breathing completely. It scared the hell out of Zack, and it embarrassed the both of them when he had to run to Moseby and explain what happened.

Maddie's hand slid down to her middle and she bit her lip lightly, letting her middle finger rub over her clit as Zack continued moving in and out of her. She felt her insides start trembling and she moaned, pushing her hips into Zack's.

"Harder, faster..." she muttered.

Zack quickened his pace and slammed into her roughly, as Maddie quickly moved her finger over her clit. She gasped, feeling a huge wave of pleasure, and Zack plunged into her a few more times before they both came together, releasing their own juices.

Zack took a few seconds to get enough strength to pull out of Maddie, and he laid next to her. Maddie let out a satisfied breath, but gasped, quickly pulling the covers over herself and Zack.

"What?" Zack asked.

Maddie nodded her head, gesturing towards their bubbly blonde toddler, who was currently standing at the foot of the bed, sucking her thumb.

"...Oh, crap."

Shelina stared at Maddie for a few seconds before she whimpered and her bottom lip started trembling. A small sob escaped her throat and tears filled her eyes.

"Put your boxers on," Maddie said, sitting up. She held her arms out to Shelina. "Come here, Baby; what's the matter?"

Maddie picked Shelina up once she walked over to her, and she kissed her forehead lightly. "Jesus Christ, you're burning up," she said, unzipping her feety pajamas.

"Is she okay?" Zack asked, sliding his boxers on.

"I don't know," Maddie said, taking the pajamas off of Shelina. "We need Moseby," she said, laying Shelina down on the bed and standing up.

"What's Moseby gonna do?"

"He knows how to do everything. Maybe he'll know what to do," she said, sliding her shorts and shirt back on.

"How?"

"I don't know, Zack. Put a shirt on," she said, picking Shelina up, who was now sobbing and crying.

"She's gonna wake up the whole deck."

"She's a baby; she's sick."

Maddie lifted the left side of her shirt up and laid Shelina down in her arms, taking her thumb out of her mouth. She spent a few seconds getting Shelina calmed down enough to start sucking on her breast and she looked at Zack. "Ready?"

"Yeah... What are you doing?" Zack asked, following her to the door.

"Nursing her. It calms her down," she said, walking out of the room.

They both made their way to Moseby's cabin down the hall and Maddie knocked on it several times, before pushing Shelina's hair out of her face.

There were a few rustling noises before the door opened, revealing an annoying Moseby. "What are you two up to this late at night?"

"Shelina's got a fever and I don't know what to do, and since you know almost everything, I thought we'd come here and ask what to do," Maddie said quickly.

"Come in, I'll see what I can do," he said, moving out of the way.

Maddie and Zack walked into Moseby's cabin.

"How long has she had this fever?" Moseby asked.

"I'm not sure; I didn't notice it when I put her down to sleep, but she woke up a few minutes ago and started crying, so when I picked her up, I kissed her and I noticed that she was hot," Maddie said.

Moseby felt Shelina's forehead for a few seconds, and Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Moseby, you're hand's a little close to my girl's rack, you know," Zack said.

Moseby ignored Zack's joke, and he kept his hand on Shelina's forehead for a few more seconds. "Let me get my infant thermometer. If it's high, we'll go to the nurse's station."

Maddie nodded as Moseby walked into another room and she let out a small breath, looking at Shelina. "Zack, I'm really worried... She's never been this hot before," she said.

"Don't worry. Moseby's good with babies. He'll know what to do," Zack said, resting his hands on her waist from behind.

Moseby walked back into the room and took Shelina's temperature as fast as he could, before clicking his tongue. "102.5."

"Oh my god, that's really really high for a baby," Maddie said as her voice cracked.

"Don't worry, Madeline; I'm sure she'll be fine. Let's go to the nurse and we'll have her checked out."

Maddie and Zack followed Moseby out of the cabin. Halfway down the hallway, Maddie gasped sharply.

"Ow; fuck!" Maddie snapped. She looked at Shelina and smacked her bottom. "You little shit, that hurts."

That's what let Maddie know half of the fever was from Shelina teething.

* * *

**CAEH1995**  
Thanks for reviewing!

**Man of Faith**  
It's not that she doesn't like Zack, she just wasn't used to him. A lot of babies have just one person that they'll cry with. And crocodile tears isn't fake tears, it just means someone's crying a lot. It's just an expression used in my family.

**Lucie**  
Lol, here's more.

**So, I wasn't planning this story being rated M. I don't know how to describe having sex without describing their actions. I guess I actually could have left it out, but I definitely wanted the part in there about finding out Shelina was watching them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**xAlL-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCkSx****:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Man of Faith: **Lol, I SHOULD have Shelina bite Cody, that would definitely be entertaining. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lini:** Who are you, the language police? Lmfao, it's my story, I can have them say what I want them to say.

**

* * *

**

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

Maddie and Zack came to find out that Shelina was fine, she was just teething and had a slight cold. It's been a few days now, and she's fine. Her tooth even broke through. Maddie noticed that she was getting another new tooth though, so whenever she nurses her-which isn't very often-she's very careful and cautious.

Mama."

Maddie smiled a little, looking over to Shelina. Cody was nice enough to set up a small wading pool for the toddlers that are on the ship-but mostly for Shelina. There were a few other babies in the pool, with their mothers sitting close by them. Maddie was a couple of feet away from the pool, sitting in one of the deck chairs with a lemonade in her hand. She wasn't worried about Shelina too much because for one, she was close enough to get her if something happened, and two, because the wading pool only had about three or four inches of water in it. Cody was a very cautious and considerate person.

"Hi, Baby," Maddie said. "Are you having fun?"

"Fun," Shelina said. "Hey!" she snapped, getting a toy taken from her. She snatched the rubber duck back from the other toddler that took it, instantly making him cry. "Mine!"

Maddie pursed her lips and covered her mouth, to hide the small chuckle that escaped her lips. She wasn't going to get onto her child for something another kid did to her first. As long as she wasn't hitting, kicking, scratching, biting, or putting anybody in a choke hold, she was behaving just fine. She could definitely defend herself if need be. Maddie didn't have to worry about her.

"Hey," Cody said, sitting next to Maddie. "What's going on over there?"

"That little boy took Shelina's duck from her so she took it back and told him it was hers," Maddie said.

"Fiesty."

"She gets it from Zack."

"I'm gonna get a smoothie, you want one?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry banana, please."

"I'm on it."

Maddie watched Cody walk away, and she took a sip of her lemonade, looking over to the kiddie pool. She smiled, watching Shelina for a few seconds, but gasped when she saw her hit another toddler. She put her drink down and walked over to the pool, smacking Shelina's hand before taking her out of the pool.

"You do _not_ hit other kids," she said sternly.

"No!" Shelina said with a sob, trying to get out of Maddie's grip.

"Look, you made him cry; say you're sorry," she said.

"No!"

"You hurt him, say you're sorry."

"No!" Shelina screamed.

Maddie furrowed her eyebrows in anger and she picked Shelina up, before looking at the other toddler's mother. "I'm so sorry, she's not usually like that," she said.

"It's understandable. Kids will be kids," the woman said.

Maddie laughed a little and walked over to the jacuzzi, sitting her on the edge of it. "Go sit with Aunt Bailey for a few minutes," she said, putting her into the water. "Don't sit down, walk over to her. You'll go under."

"No under," Shelina said.

"Come here, Lina," Bailey said, holding her hands out to Shelina.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm gonna go talk to Moseby," Maddie said.

"No problem."

Maddie walked away from the jacuzzi and she took the smoothie Cody held out to her as she passed the smoothie bar. "Thanks, Cody," she said.

"Anytime," Cody said.

Maddie took a sip of the smoothie as she walked around the corner. She ran her hand through her hair as she made her way to the front desk and she smiled a little, walking behind the desk and laying her head on Moseby's shoulder.

"Hello, Madeline. Can I help you with something?" Moseby asked.

"Actually, yeah... I know once my reservation is up, someone else get my room, but I was wondering if you could make some adjustments..."

"What is it?"

Maddie took her head off of Moseby's shoulder and she leaned on the desk. "...I wanna move in."

"What?"

"I'm serious. There's nothing waiting for me back in Boston. No one is going to miss me, with the exception of Carey, but I talk to her every day. That won't change. And, I think it would be better if I lived here, for Zack and Shelina's sake."

"Madeline... I don't have any free rooms to do that."

"I can sleep in Zack's room. I've been staying in his room with Lina and it's been working out perfectly, and I want them to get a chance to know each other."

"Madeline, what about work? Zack doesn't make much, that's not going to be enough for two adults and a baby."

"I can work here, can't I? I mean, we can get a candy booth and everything. I have money in savings, I can take out whatever needs to be taken out for the construction and expenses. Moseby, you know me; I'm a planner. I always have things under control and you know that."

"Madeline, I'm just not sure this is such a good about the baby? Your parents wouldn't get to see her."

Maddie stared at Moseby for a few seconds. "They don't give a crap about her, or me. You know, I'm getting the feeling that you don't even want me here," she said.

"It's not that, Madeline, I just think you should go back home and go to school and get a job."

"I can take online courses and still get my diploma. I can get a job on board. There's three departments that need help. I could be a substitute teacher. You know my knowledge. I'm smarter than most of the teachers here anyways."

"You'll have to fight Tutweiler about that."

"Who's that?"

"The squirrelly one."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Moseby, I've been dying to know what you think about me," Emma said, walking past the desk.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Who are you considering letting replace me?"

"No one said anything about you being replaced," Maddie said. "We were talking about me becoming a substitute teacher, not a teacher replacer."

"Mhm... Moseby, do you honestly think this... little girl can teach as well as I can?"

"Oh, hey now, lady," Maddie said, walking out from behind the desk, leaving her smoothie behind. "I am far from a little girl. I'm twenty-two years old, I have a child, and I've been taking care of myself since I was eleven years old. And what makes you think I'm not just as good as you, if not better? You don't know me."

"Fine. We'll have a teacher teach-off."

"Seriously? This is how it's gonna be? A teach-off. Grow up, lady, I'm not up to your childish games."

"We'll make it about something would never expect."

"Like what?"

"A massacre. School shooting."

"Which one?"

"Virginia Tech."

"Make it Columbine and we've got a teach-off."

"Deal."

Maddie watched Emma walk off, and she sighed, looking at Moseby. She raised an eyebrow. "What? I was just being the bigger adult by agreeing and not arguing."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is short, but I was anxious to get started on the next chapter of "The Reason" so please forgive me :) lol.

**xAlL-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCkSx: **Thanks for reviewing.

**CRAZY IN LOVE**

* * *

"How on earth did you get in here, you goofy goose?"

Shelina looked up a Connie. She babbled and stood up from the floor, waddling over to her as she held her hands up.

Connie laughed a little and picked her up, before walking out of the funtertainment room. "I bet your mommy's looking all over for you. Wanna go find her?"

"Mama."

"Yeah, we'll go find her."

As Connie carried Shelina down the deck, a seagull swooped by them and scared Shelina, instantly making her cry and cling to Connie as if her life depended on it.

"Hey hey, it's okay. It was just a birdie," Connie said, running her hand over Shelina's back. "It's okay, calm down," she said as she arrived at the sky deck.

"Mama," Shelina said, sobbing.

"I know. We'll find her."

Connie walked over to the smoothie bar, and she smiled, seeing Maddie. "Look, Sweetie, there's Mommy."

Maddie turned around on her stool and she held her arms out. "Where did you run off to, missy? You're supposed to be with Aunt London."

"She was in the funtertainment room. No worries, I found her safe and sound," Connie said, handing Shelina to her.

"Aw. Did you get scared?"

"A seagull flew by us. It scared her."

"Well, you're lucky Connie was there to protect you, huh?" she said, kissing Shelina's head. "It's okay Baby, calm down. Mommy's right here."

"I'll keep an eye out for her. Never know where babies can run off to."

"Thank you Connie."

"Anytime. If you ever need a break, send her my way. I've got tons of stuff that will entertain her."

"I'll keep it in mind, thanks."

Maddie watched Connie walk off and she laughed a little, sitting Shelina on the counter. "Daddy's making smoothies. Wanna make him mess up an order? It'll make you happy, I promise."

"Dada," Shelina said, burying her face into Maddie's chest.

"Zack."

Zack looked over to Maddie for a second, and he handed a woman her smoothie. "Sorry to cut this short, but my little lady's calling me, so if you'll excuse me..." he said, before making his way over to Maddie. "What's wrong?"

"She wants you."

"Come here," he said, holding his arms out.

Maddie handed Shelina to him, and she smiled when Shelina almost instantly calmed down. She twirled her hair around her finger and she stared at them for a few seconds. "...How would you feel if we stayed here?"

"Like, to live?"

"Yeah..."

"I think that would be awesome. But, what about school, your job?"

"I already explained everything to Moseby. He's gonna hire me as a teacher. Emma and I had a teach off."

"On what?"

"A massacre."

"Scary."

"Yeah."

"I would have won if your sweet and precious yet sneaky and disrupting baby hadn't interrupted us," Emma said, sitting next to Maddie.

"Hey, she's important. Would you really have made it hard for me to land that job, knowing that I had a daughter to support?" Maddie said.

"Absolutely not. Children deserve the best."

"Well, a teacher as a mommy is one of the best things. She could be homeschooled."

"On a ship?" Zack asked.

"...Ship schooled."

"That was smart," Emma said.

"Smarter than your idea to wear that outfit in public."

Emma looked at her outfit for a few seconds and then sighed. "I thought I grabbed my jeans..."

"Those are hot pink sweatpants, how can you confuse them?"

"She's Tutweiler, she confuses everything," Zack said.

"I'll give you a weeks detention," Emma said, standing up from her stool.

"No you won't, cause I'll give _you_ a weeks detention," Maddie said.

"You can't give another teacher detention."

"I'm Madeline Fitzpatrick, I can do _anything_."


End file.
